Love is problematique a Hogwarts Love Story
by RiRiikkie
Summary: Nicky goes to Hogwarts for her 5th year and finds out the life of a young witch isn't easy. Will she get through all messed-up teenager feelings? She also finds out a family secret kept secret for years. With a reason.. Based on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
1. 1 His letter

It was a hot summer. I was sitting in the backyard underneath the oak, writing a letter to Petra, my best friend. I was writing with paper and a pen, I didn't like feathers, they write horrible. My mum's a muggle so I know how to use a pen. Petra declared me to be crazy. I was writing her about the Quidditch world cup she would go to. Petra's mum was a chaser at the Appleby Arrows when she was younger, so she got tickets. I was extremely jealous. I love Quidditch, although I'm horrible at playing. Petra and I would meet in exactly 17 days from now to shop for school supplies. Of course there are wizarding shops in the Netherlands - I live in the Netherlands - too, but there's only one place where you can get everything you need for Hogwarts. Diagon Alley.

As I was about to finish my letter when I heard something splash above me, in a reflex I looked up and not even a second after that I 'm soaked. I look around angrily - my letter is ruined! - and I spot some movement in the corner of my eye. I look that way. Someone's hiding in the bushes, I get a glimpse of busy curly brown hair. Adam. "ADAM! You ruined my letter! I was almost done!" As I said that I jumped up and ran towards the bushes. Adam stands up and runs away laughing madly. Probably because he's scared, he has every right to be. He has learned that I'm dangerous when mad. Once I caught up, I tackle him. "Why'd you do that?" "Just because" He said with a huge grin. Just when I was about to hit him we heard a scream. It came from inside the house, so Adam and I immediately forgot about our fight and ran inside.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular. William, mum and dad were all standing in the kitchen. Nobody was saying anything. A bit pale looking William was staring at the letter he held in his hands. An owl was sitting calmly at the sink. Adam looked confused at mum and dad. My mum started "An Hogwarts letter.." I widened my eyes "What? But William that's amazing! Congrats, I'm so happy for you! I hope you'll get in Griffindor too. You must meet everybody, you can go to shop with Petra, Megan - she's my niece and friend- and me. What wand will you.." but my dad interrupted me "Nicky, calm down.". I got silent and knew why he cut my off. "oh." I said. I looked nervously at mum, wondering what she was thinking about. My mum's a muggle but she knows about the wizarding world. But that doesn't mean she likes it. Mum loves to have everything in control, and that is hard in a world she isn't too familiar with. I could be happy that she let me go to Hogwarts.. Dad had spent days trying to convince her that I had to go because I had to develop my magical powers.

William broke the silence that had fallen "mum? Can I go," he said hesitantly, "You let Nicky too and she's doing just fine.." I knew William was eager to go. He had been so incredibly nervous that he wouldn't get a letter. Me and my brothers hadn't shown much magic when we were younger. Of course we made strange things happen, like the time I set fire to the pancake (Dutch ones, they're a thousand times better than any other pancakes. Because there is a difference, you know!) I was baking, because Adam had pissed me off for some reason I don't know anymore.

Another reason why William wasn't sure if he was magic was because Adam wasn't. Adam had cried so much. He had expected to get a letter, since I got one too he had to be magic too, hadn't he? I had never seen Adam so disappointed. This had been in the back of Williams mind for a long time, there had been a slight chance that he wasn't magic.

But now William got his letter all he wanted was to go to Hogwarts. Everybody was looking at mum, except for Adam. He quietly snuck out of the kitchen and he walked down the stairs to his room in the basement. I felt sorry for him. Mum looked at William, me and dad.. She sighed "You're right William. Nicky is allowed to go to Hogwarts so you can go too. You will go to Diagon Alley with dad, Nicky, Megan and Petra so they can help you buy your school supplies." "YES! Thanks mum! I love you!" William said and he went to hug mum. "Congratulations Will," dad said, "we have to celebrate this." he thought for a moment, "You know what, when we're at Diagon Alley, I'll buy you a wizard pet that will go to Hogwarts with you." "Wow, wicked. Thanks dad!" William said, "What kind of pet should I choose?" "There are not much pets allowed at Hogwarts. I know owls, cats and toads are allowed. And I know someone who always brings a rat, but a rat is not on the list of allowed pets.." I said. "Well, there is no way I'm going to have a toad, that's for sure. Owls can be.." William was saying but I cut him off "You should definitely take a toad. Toads are epic! Who wouldn't want a toad?" I love toads, and frogs too! They are just so friggin' cute and green, and they have cute legs and those bubbly eyes.. I just loved them. "No way. Toads are not cool. Everybody except for you thinks they're stupid. And I don't want everybody to think I'm stupid because I have an ugly toad." William stated. "Toads are NOT stupid! They're cuddly, cute, and they have awesome eyes and.." while I was rambling on and on about how cute toads were and William kept saying he was not going to get a toad, my dad looked at my mum and laid his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered into her ear "He is going to be a great wizard someday. I think you made the right decision. Thank you." She smiled vaguely "I had no choice but to allow him to go. You would have gotten him secretly to that school behind my back if I hadn't." she looked at William and Nicky babbling on and on about whether or not toads were cool and she knew deep down she did the right thing and she was proud.

**Hii! This is my first story, I'd like to get some feedback! So please review? Thanks!**


	2. 2 On our way

**Chapter 2**

"Nicky, hurry up will you? You're going to be late!" I ran out of the bathroom and into my room, on the way picking up my jewelry box and putting it in the handbag I was carrying. I took my trunk from my bed and ran downstairs, trunk bumping down the stairs behind me. I saluted "Ready to leave, m'am!" I said to my mum who had yelled at me from down the stairs. She groaned "oagh, finally! Hush hush, to the car. You have to leave, now!" I grabbed my trunk again which I had let go off when I saluted, and headed outside. "Don't you forget your coat?" My mum yelled after me. I grabbed my coat and put my trunk in the car. I turned around to say goodbye to mum and Adam. I hugged mum "Would you keep an eye on William for me? And take good care of yourself too." She said."I will. We're going to be all right mum, we'll be fine." I said. "I know.. Promise to write me once every two weeks, at least." "I promise." We heard a cough, "ahum, I do not want to interrupt a precious mother daughter moment, but if we don't leave now we are sure to miss our flight.." my dad said. I let go of my mum and hugged Adam. We said our goodbyes and I got into the car. William and Nienke were already in the car, so my dad got in and drove down the parking lane. I turned around and started talking with Nienke; we still had a little while until we will reach our destination.

Megan is my cousin and a good friend of mine. She has dark brown, long hair, green/grey eyes and knows how to do her make-up and what clothing complements her body. Sometimes I feel jealous of her. She always looks good and gets all the boys. I, on the other hand, have never had a boyfriend.. I think it is because I look boring; blonde hair, blue eyes, I use little make-up and I don't think I dress horrible, I just like comfortable clothes, that's not bad, is it?

"So I believe we got some catching up to do?" I said, looking at Megan, "You didn't want to tell me last night, but now you got nowhere to hide.." I finished, grinning with a mad grin at Megan. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said while looking innocent. "You do. You have been owling me all vacation about how you got contact with a boy. And you had to tell me all about it, as soon as we met. But last night I couldn't get anything out of you!" I said accusingly. "Ohhh, you were talking about that," she said, "why didn't you say so?" and after I looked at her madly while giving her a push, she laughed and started her story. "So you know how the Weasley twin played that prank on me? With the feathers?" I nodded, "Yeah, they shouldn't have done that, that was mean." "I know. Anyways, I decided to get some revenge. At first I was just going to send them a dungbomb, but then I didn't think it would be fun enough. So then I put a little extra in the dungbomb. I put the dungbomb in a parcel and I dropped the parcel, causing the dungbomb to go off. I then sent the package to them and as soon as they opened it, the delicious stank of dung would spread." She said with a smirk on her face. "That doesn't sound so bad.." I said. "The brilliant thing about my prank is not the dungbomb, it's the thing I added to it." "So, what did you add?" I asked. "The smoke that would form as the bomb turned off would turn their hair to go from green to yellow to blue to green again. I bet they look like a disco ball." I looked at her, thinking about it for half a second before bursting into a mad laughter and Megan joined me. William turned around from the front seat "Who are the Weasley twins?" "The Weasley twins are Fred and George Weasley, they're a part of a big, and I mean BIG, family. They all have fury red hair and are or have all been Gryffindors. You'll know who they are when you see them at the station. I have to warn you, you should watch out for them, first years are easy victims..." I replied. William eyed me suspiciously "Victims..? What do you mean?" "You'll find out soon enough." I simply said. William turned back around after inspecting me, obviously tempted to get me to tell him what I meant with victims.

When we got to the place the portkey that would bring us to the Leaky Cauldron would be, we got out of the car and started looking for it. "I got it! It's right over here ladies!" I heard my dad saying. "Hey, what about me? I'm not a lady!" William said angrily, Megan and I looked at each other with an evil smile "Are you sure you're not a lady, William? I'd like to have some prove." Megan said. I poked her and walked on to where my dad stood. He stood with a group of other people. I recognized a little girl and a boy from school, they're young Slytherins. They were standing next to a stern looking woman. My dad was talking to some gentle looking man. The man was holding the hand of another girl. She probably was too young to go to Hogwarts, but she would travel with her family to Diagon Alley. Her mom and older brother were talking. I immediately recognized the boy. It was Duncan Smit, he's a Ravenclaw and is in the same year as Megan, Petra and I. I've had a huge crush on him last year, but he didn't have the same feelings and now we're just friends. But I still secretly like him.

The whole group was positioned around an old teakettle. Luckily William had decided to ignore Megan or he hadn't heard her. "When are we leaving dad?" William said. "The portkey will bring us to the Leaky Cauldron in 10 minutes. You can be glad that I'm a great driver, Nicky, otherwise we would've been too late, thanks to you." "Thanks for reminding me dad.." I mumbled. Duncan looked at me "You couldn't decide what to pack?" he guessed while he smiled at me. "No, it wasn't like that. It just wouldn't fit in my bags" I said facing Duncan. It struck me, I forgot how handsome he was. Then I concentrated at what he was saying trying not to dream off. "How did you solve it?" he asked, "I packed an extra bag." He laughed. I stuck out my tongue at him and walked to the car to get my bags. Megan, William and dad had already put them near the teakettle.

About 10 minutes later we all stood around the portkey with one hand on the teakettle and in the other our luggage. Suddenly I felt a hook grab me somewhere near the navel and I was being forced through an unknown space. I felt the wind blowing through my hair. In the distance I saw a little spot getting bigger. As it was growing I could see more details, it was an alley. Probably somewhere near the Black Cauldron. I focused on a space where I thought I could land safely and started to move my feet like I was walking. The next moment I stood on the ground. This all had happened very fast. As I looked around I saw William and Duncan's little sister lying on the ground. They apparently didn't have enough experience with portkeys to land well. Dad helped William up. "So, looks like everyone made it. Let's go to the pub then." He said. We all walked behind him and Duncan's dad. They have been good friends since Duncan and I met at the platform 9 ¾.

When we arrived at the pub we got our rooms, Megan and I shared one, and after we had made ourselves comfortable we had dinner. Soon after that we went back to our rooms. When I laid in bed I thought about what had happened at dinner. William had been talking about his new pet the whole time. He still hadn't decided what animal he'd choose. Duncan had advised him to get an owl, since they're very useful, gracious and majestic. I disagreed and Duncan and I had been discussing about the best pet for a wizard or witch. William should definitely take a toad, I thought as I fell asleep.


	3. 3 Tell me now

**Chapter 3**

The noise of people talking and walking by was familiar, as was the sound of birds enjoying the last sunny days echoing on the streets. The man from the table next to us was enjoying his Oily Ogre from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The perfect surrounding to enjoy the lasts days before school.

"Hello," the waitress said as she stood at our table with our sorbets and ice creams. "One Whompy Willow with whipped cream?" "That would be mine, thank you." I said as she placed my sorbet in front of me. "And two Fony Freezy Sorbets, there you go." She said as she placed Megan's and Petra's green ice creams in front of them. "Thank you." They chorused as the waitress walked off to another customer. It was a busy day. Of course it was, ice cream's the best idea on a day like this. Especially since we don't have these days that much in London. We have to enjoy it as much as we can.

Petra had been waiting at this spot when Megan and I walked by. I had noticed her first "PETRA! Oh my, I've missed you so much!" I said while running towards her. She stood up and tried to hug me as we nearly fell thanks to the force I had run into her "Yes! It's been way too long since we've talked." I let go of her and watched as Megan and Petra hugged each other after a moment of hesitation. They've always had this tension.. I never knew how to handle it so I just let it be. We sat down and ordered our sorbets and ice creams while chatting about our summers. The same ritual as ever, we've been doing this ever since our first summer holiday from Hogwarts. We meet a few days before the beginning of the school year at Fortescue's Parlour and have the exact same sorbets. I loved my Whompy Willow with whipped cream. It's a Banana Split, as the muggles would call it, a banana cut in half through its length with vanilla and chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and hot chocolate sauce. Petra and Megan had always taken a Fony Freezy Sorbet, it's a fruit sorbet. It has strawberry and raspberry ice cream with real straw- and raspberries in it with strawberry sauce.

"We were able to disapparate quickly after the screaming started, but it was horrible. Those bodies hanging in mid air and all the tents burning.." Petra explained further to us about what had happened at the Quidditch World Cup. "It was horrifying. I'm glad we could get away before it escalated." "Well, I'm glad you and your parents are safe." I told her as I hinted the waitress we wanted to pay. "Anyway, how was the match?" Megan asked. "The match was awesome! You should've seen how Krum flew, he truly is the best seeker in Quidditch history! He even performed the Wronski feint!" She said raising her voice as she was so excited announcing that fact. I got excited too, "no way! That move is so dangerous and difficult to perform, right! Did he survive?" "Of course he did, if he didn't we would have read about his dead in the papers, don't you think?" Megan thought out loud. "Yes, he survived. In contrast to Lynch.. He was only able to make it till the end of the match thanks to the mediwizards." Petra said as she ignored Megan's remark. We babbled on about the match as Petra paid our sorbets, heading to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

When we passed by the animal shop I saw William and dad through the window of Magical Menagerie, the pet shop. I stopped walking and stared at them. William was standing at the rats with a salesman. The salesman was telling William about some rats as he was gesturing at some. William seemed interested. Then the salesman picked up a black rat and handed it to William, who began to pet it. Apparently the rat didn't like it as he jumped out how his hands and onto the ground. William and dad started to look around to find it but the salesman simply took his wand and said something as the rat flew back into the salesmen's hands. He must've used the Accio-spell. He put the rat back into its cage. He then picked out a brown one and handed it to William. William was more careful this time and made sure the rat couldn't escape. After a few seconds William shook his head, said something to dad and the salesman as he put the rat back in its cage. They walked away and I wasn't able to see them anymore.

In the mean time, Petra and Megan had realized I wasn't walking with them anymore. They had turned around and walked back to me "Nicky, are you coming, we need robes, remember?" Megan said. I came out of my trance and realized I had been zoned out. I quickly walked back to my friends "Sorry, I just saw William and dad at the pet store and I was wondering what pets they were looking at." I told them. "What pets were they looking at?" Petra asked. "Rats.. But they walked away. So I don't think he'll bring a rat home." I said, maybe sounding a bit too happy. I'm not keen on rats.

We bought our robes at Madam Malkin, red and gold for me and Megan, silver and blue for Petra. We had now bought all our school supplies and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off our newly bought stuff. When we walked in I saw Duncan sitting at a table with his best friend Colin. Of course he had to look our way at the same moment I was looking at him. Trying to make it feel less awkward I smiled and waved, acting as normal as I could. And of course he had to smile back with a super cute smile, making my heart jump. This shouldn't happen. I thought I was over him! This was so frustrating. I don't even want to like him, I just want to be friends with him. Can't my heart understand that?

After dumping our stuff in our rooms, Petra came to me and Megan's room. We sat down at our bed and started talking about random things. And then, out of the blue, "So how about you and Duncan?" Megan asked me. I looked puzzled "we're friends.. But you know that, don't you? So why ask?" I said. "Are you sure it's just friends? I saw you looking at him today and yesterday and I don't want you to get rejected again.." She said, trying to bring it carefully. "I know he'll never like me as I liked him before. And I can't just tell my feelings to go. They won't listen. So of course I still like him. But it's not like I want to. Only time can make it fade away." I told her in all honesty. "But how about you?" I asked Megan, trying to focus her on another subject. "I have never liked Duncan." She replied. I gave her a look. "Okay. I might like Fred." I gave her another look. "Well. Maybe it's quite sure I like him." She said. "Megan has been owling Fred over the summer. All. Summer. Long." I explained Petra, who had been looking at us as if we were telling her something new. Which was true because she didn't know about the prank yet. Megan started telling the story to Petra. When she was done telling the story we started talking about school. "What are your hopes for this school year?" Petra asked no one in particular. Megan looked dreamy "I hope I'll get a boyfriend." She said, then snapping out of her trance and winking at us. "I hope to have lots of fun with my best friends." I told them. "How about you, Petra?" "I really hope I'll pass my O.W.L's this year.. I heard they're really though." She said. "Spoken as a true Ravenclaw," I said, "But isn't there anything else you'd love to happen?" I asked her. She thought for a moment. "Well. I would love to see Krum again." "Will he be playing Quidditch matches this year? He's in his final year, isn't he?"Megan asked. "I don't know if he's in his final year, but I do know he won't be able to play Quidditch this year." Petra replied. "How do you know?" I asked her. "He told me he had something big to do this year. Neither will he be following classes at Durmstrang." She said. "So you actually talked to Krumm?" "Yes, I did! We talked right after the match. My mom was able to fix that! I truly have the best mom in the world!" "Merlin's beard! That's amazing! I wish I could've been there! I would love to meet Krum one day. How was he?" I said, bouncing up and down of excitement. "He was nice, but his English isn't great and he's pretty shy." Petra answered. "And how do you know he won't be following classes at Durmstrang? Where will he follow classes? And why won't he be able to play Quidditch?" Megan asked. Petra hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this. I'm not supposed to know." "You can't leave us in the dark!" I exclaimed at Petra while throwing a pillow at her. But she dived and it hit Megan instead. The fight was on. We forgot about Krum, Quidditch and school for a moment and totally went for the fight.

Obviously, Megan and I won the battle. Petra didn't stand a chance, it was two against one. We held her down. "Now tell us or we'll tickle you to death." I threatened. Petra's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Then, as if on cue, Megan and I started tickling on the same time. Petra had no chance. "Stop! Stop! I'll tell you! Please, stop!" She exclaimed. We stopped. "We're listening." I said.


End file.
